La guardería de Vicky
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Aquel día parecía ser un día normal, Vicky había encontrado una nueva forma de torturarlos y aquello a Timmy no le gustaba para nada. Pero con la llegada de unos nuevos individuos, todo está por cambiar.


Disclaimer: Los Padrinos Mágicos pertenecen a Butch Hartman y Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy a Maxwell Atoms. Yo soy AlenDarkstar, la trama de este fic es lo único que me pertenece. Solo soy una usuaria más de esta página que disfruta de escribir.

LA GUARDERÍA DE VICKY

Timmy estaba molesto, sus padres nuevamente lo habían ignorado para irse de "Luna de Miel". Pero lo peor de todo era que lo habían dejado en la nueva guardería de Vicky. Lo único bueno de aquello era que tenía a sus padrinos mágicos, con ellos aquella temporada sería menos pesada. Tenía grandes planes y por nada permitiría que Vicky los arruinara.

_ ¿Eres un castor?_ le preguntó un niño con una nariz más grande de lo normal y con una gorra.

_ No, no lo soy_ respondió Timmy con voz cansada y algo molesto.

_ Te llamare señor Castor.

_ Me llamo Timmy, Timmy Turner.

_ Gusto en conocerlo señor Castor, soy Billy.

_ No me llamó señor Castor, soy Timmy. Timmy.

_ Solo ignóralo_ le dijo una niña rubia que acababa de llegar_ es un idiota sin remedio, por cierto me llamó Mandy.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y Vicky entró pudo verse un relámpago tras de ella, en la ventana de la izquierda. La mayoría de los niños comenzaron a temblar y una tétrica música de fondo comenzó a sonar.

_ ¡Gusanos! _ gritó Vicky aumentando el temblor de los niños_ tomen una brocha y comiencen a pintar.

Todos comenzaron a pintar las paredes del edificio, o al menos la mayoría. Billy había colocado su brocha en la nariz y Mandy se sentó a leer un libro. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Vicky y aumentó su mal humor.

_ Ustedes gusanos_ le gritó Vicky aumentando el temor en los niños_ tomen una brocha y comiencen a pintar.

Billy comenzó a pintar a pesar de que su brocha se encontraba cubierta de mocos sin dejar de reír como idiota. Sin embargo Mandy no hiso nada, continuó con la lectura de su libro sin ninguna preocupación.

_ Te he dicho que pintes_ le gritó Vicky a la vez que le arrebataba el libro.

_ Lo escuché pero no quiero hacerlo.

Aquello llamó la atención de Timmy, nunca había visto a alguien desafiar a Vicky de ese modo. Poco a poco todos dejaron de pintar, su atención estaba colocada en esas dos.

_ Deseo unas palomitas de maíz.

Cosmo apareció frente a su ahijado una gran caja de palomitas. Esto no molestó a ninguno, a los pocos minutos se encontraban sobre aquel bocadillo.

_ Comienza a trabajar ahora mismo o sino…

_ O sino ¿qué?

_ Te haré trizas.

_ Atrévete_ le respondió Mandy desafiante_ no existe niñera que pueda conmigo.

Aquellas dos mujeres se veían desafiantes, en sus ojos se mostraba un brillo asesino. Los niños del lugar no dejaban de observarlas. Ninguno decía nada, la tensión podía sentirse en el aire.

_ He trabajado con niños peores que tú_ le dijo Vicky sin dejar de mirarla desafiante_ cuando acabe contigo no quedara nada de ti.

_ Me gustaría que lo intentaras.

_ Lástima que Puro hueso no pueda ver esto_ le dijo Billy a Timmy a la vez que le robaba algunas palomitas_ Mandy ganara, recuerdo a la anterior niñera que tuvo.

_ ¿Puro Hueso? ¿Qué nombre más curioso?

_ Él es la muerte y nuestro mejor amigo_ respondió Billy con su sonrisa de idiota sin sacar el dedo de su nariz_ ella venció al hado de los dientes.

_ ¡Qué ruda! _ había dicho Timmy sarcásticamente, la Hada de los Dientes que él conocía era tan diferente a la que Billy conoció.

_ Ponte a trabajar ahora mismo_ le advirtió Vicky molesta, nunca nadie le había hablado de ese modo, cada vez que gritaba todos obedecían sus ordenes, no podía permitir que alguien le desobedeciera y menos una niña.

_ Hazlo tú_ le dijo Mandy a la vez que regresaba a su antiguo asiento, pero se detuvo a medio camino_ devuélveme mi libro ahora.

Vicky sacó varias serpientes de su bolsillo y se las lanzó a Mandy. Pero cuando estas vieron a la rubia salieron corriendo despavoridas, incluso gritando como niñas, algo extraño tratándose de unas cobras.

Timmy comenzó a reír al ver como las serpientes de Vicky habían salido corriendo, esa niña le recordaba a Molly, la niña que conoció en el "Pozo de los deseos", pero debía admitir que la rubia era más atemorizante.

_ Me van a pagar por pintar este salón y no permitiré que por culpa de una niña boba pierda ese dinero. Cuando terminen aquí me encargare personalmente de que lo limpies.

_ No se me antoja.

_ No permitiré que un fenómeno sin nariz me desafíe de ese modo.

_ Te crees dura_ le dijo Mandy a la vez que cerraba su libro con fuerza_ pero yo lo soy más.

_ Esta vez tendré que usar estrategias más agresivas, prepárate para temblar, verás lo que sucede cuando se desafía a Vicky.

_ Deseo muchas palomitas de maíz, nachos, gaseosas y gomitas_ pidió Timmy sin apartar la vista del lugar.

_No te olvides del pudín y las hamburguesas de pescado_ le dijo Cosmo a la vez que cumplía con aquel deseo.

_ Vicky sacó una moto cierra de su bolsillo y la encendió sin dejar de reír como sicópata. Todos ellos se asustaron ante aquella risa, con excepción de Mandy quien mantenía su pose desafiante. Además ella tenía un plan de respaldo. Después de que la rubia moviera sus manos en el aire, frente a ella se materializó una guadaña similar a la de Puro Hueso.

_ Mi sierra puede con esa ridícula hacha tuya_ le dijo la pelirroja sin abandonar su pose desafiante.

_ Primero que todo es una guadaña no una sierra y segundo, no es ridícula ni normal, posee grandes poderes místicos que van más allá de tu imaginación, poderes que han sido clonados de la mismísima muerte.

_ ¡Dios mío! _ había exclamado Wanda sorprendida_ los poderes que emanan de esa arma son demasiado oscuros.

Vicky lanzó su moto cierra contra Mandy pero solo logró cortarle las puntas del cabello, la rubia había logrado esquivarla con demasiado facilidad. Ambas permanecían desafiantes, esperando el ataque de la otra.

La rubia movió su guadaña y partió la sierra de la pelirroja en dos y en pocos minutos la usó para dejar a la malvada niñera fuera de combate. Los niños celebraron por lo ocurrido pero esa satisfacción les duraría poco.

_ A partir de ahora todo va a cambiar, hay alguien más al mando_ les dijó Mandy con una sonrisa sombría, la cual poco que tenía que envidiar a las de Vicky.

Ninguno se animó a contradecirla, si había vencido a la temible Vicky lo mejor era no hacerla enojar. Obedecer a todas sus órdenes sin excepción fue lo que hicieron. No había esperanza.


End file.
